


Intimacy 101

by sugar_baby



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I have a lot of feelings about this ok, I love Bucky, Implied/Referenced Sex, I’m not crying you’re crying, Lists, M/M, Men Crying, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, and wants to treat him right, but especially loves when he can see a little bit of the old buck shining through, but only sometimes, he loves the boy, i have too many emotions, i mean there isnt any sex happening during obvi, im gonna stop yelling in the tags now, i’m just..., so much, steve is a sap, steve still loves bucky as he is now, this is just, very heavily implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_baby/pseuds/sugar_baby
Summary: Steve has started to compile a list of ways to be intimate with Bucky. He just wants to help him feel good.





	Intimacy 101

1\. Absolutely no gags. They remind him of the bite guards that were always in his mouth. You’ve never tried it, and never will. He had enough courage to tell you that himself.

2\. Don’t tie him up. Once or twice he’s said he could handle it, but even just his wrists makes him antsy, and he’s managed to bend even your vibranium cuffs.

3\. Don’t touch The Arm. Too many people have worked on it for that to be pleasurable for him.

4\. Do kiss and lick The Arm. No one has done that, and while you know he can’t have any sensation there, it always makes him shiver, and his breath hitch. The metal on your tongue makes you hard _fast,_ too.

5\. Do hold his hand. It’s just the type of tenderness you wish you could have had back then, both in public and in private, but neither of you could ever muster the courage to do so. None of that matters now. It makes you both tear up.

6\. No blindfolds. He can’t take being in the dark; it happened too many times before. You’ve tried it once or twice at his request while talking him through everything extensively, touching him softly in safe places, but he just seizes up and becomes unresponsive. You take everything off and let him cry with you at a safe distance after that.

7\. Do talk to him. Explaining what you’re doing makes him feel safe, unlike how he was constantly in the dark as The Asset. They never talked to him, so you have to. He used to be the talker, muttering dirty things under his breath about his perfect babydoll, you, while you could only gasp and curse at him. Now he’s your best guy, your lover, and that makes him shiver. Sometimes, toward the end, when he’s just deep enough to reach out to that old part of himself, you can have an equal exchange of words.

8\. Don’t let him bottom. He’s only asked a few times, and once or twice you’ve indulged him, but he never feels like he’s in control, then, and it freaks him out, even with your slowness and your softness and your gentleness and your words. It’s too intense for him. You’re more than happy the other way around, and it reminds you of how it was before.

9\. Don’t let him suck your cock. He’s always so enthusiastic to do it, but you’re always too eager, and again, he can barely handle anything in his mouth. He tends to bite down on accident if that happens, and _Jesus,_ were you thankful for the serum’s healing power then.

10\. Don’t do anything that will draw blood. The flashbacks are too intense.

11\. Do ask him to leave marks on you. The look of them on your skin brings out his possessive side, and sometimes because of that you get a glimpse of his old self, even outside of sex when they ride high on your collar.

12\. Don’t use your strength on him. He’s usually in too fragile an emotional state to stomach being manhandled. Not like you could ever be anything but sweet to him.

13\. Do let him come inside you. The look of it dripping out afterwards makes him go crazy, and sometimes you even get his tongue because of it. Those are the best nights.

14\. Even though you love being sweet on him, do let him be in charge. When he does it all it’s usually fast and businesslike and on bad days, near brutal, but he always slows down near the end. He always apologizes for going too fast, and always helps clean up. You’re starting to love the pace of it, anyway.

15\. Do cuddle him afterwards. Laying in the sweat and tears and other fluids isn’t comfortable, but it’s worth it. He always needs to cool down, and you’ll always be right there beside him for that. You love touching him gently and kissing his cheeks. Even if you’re both dehydrated after, it’s a good idea to wait at least ten minutes before leaving him alone, and even then, leave the door open and talk to him as you run to the bathroom.

16\. Do tell him you love him. Let it fall out of your mouth on repeat. Remind him who he’s with when you tell him. Remind him of your tenderness, remind him you’d do anything for him. Remind him that you’re his, have always been his, will always be his ‘till the end of the line. Never stop telling him. Say you love him over and over like a litany you could have never performed with such intensity in church. Tell him when you touch him; tell him whispering into his mouth when you kiss; tell him on your knees with his cock half out of you mouth; tell him when he finally slides into you after you were aching for it for so long. Tell him you love him as cum dries on your stomach; tell him as you bring him a fresh towel; tell him after you’re sure he’s fallen asleep but you had to let it slip out of your mouth anyway because he’s just too beautiful. Tell him when you hand him his plate of eggs in the morning; tell him with a kiss before you head out for your run. You just tell him whenever you think about it, which is nearly every goddamn second of every goddamn day. _I love you, Bucky, ‘till the end of the line._


End file.
